


Lover Boy

by CXMP_14



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Because someone had to write it, Good Omens AU, Hope you guys like it ;-;, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I put way too much effort into this silly au, Jedediah as Crowley, M/M, Mutual Pining, Octavius as Aziraphale, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CXMP_14/pseuds/CXMP_14
Summary: After Armaggedon getting cancelled and their respective sides leaving them alone at least for the time being, Jedediah wanted to make the most out of every chance to spend time with Octavius. He wanted to spend time not discussing about Above and Below’s current policy decisions or any blessings and temptations needing to be done. He wanted the two of them just enjoying each other’s company and trying out whatever things these clever humans can come up with.Just the two of them together, on their own side.Or: AU where Jedediah is a demon and Octavius is an angel.
Relationships: Jedediah & Octavius (Night at the Museum), Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> After rewatching Night at the Museum, I just can’t get this idea out of my head. I’m actually surprised no one else has written something like this yet ahdhsjkajdjs
> 
> It’s been a while since I’ve written fanfic so I tried my best. Honestly, it was just supposed to be a cute little thing but then it evolved into this so
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Night at the Museum or Good Omens. If I did, Jed and Oct would’ve kissed in the last movie.

The sun was shining bright in the mid-day sky as people bustled around. Going about their day like they always did for thousands of years. In front of an old antique shop, painted lines on the street saying ‘NO PARKING’ rolled up as a sleek black car pulled in. Jedediah came out of the driver’s seat. He adjusted the brim of the black stetson on his head and quickly went in the shop.

For the last six millenia, the demon usually doesn’t visit Octavius without prior notice. With Heaven and Hell breathing down their necks, the two had to be careful when meeting each other. Always looking over their shoulders and trying to keep their conversations strictly about business so that they can both get on their way before their respective head offices decided to contact them out of the blue.

But after Armaggedon getting cancelled and their respective sides leaving them alone at least for the time being, Jedediah wanted to make the most out of every chance to spend time with Octavius. He wanted to spend time not discussing about Above and Below’s current policy decisions or any blessings and temptations needing to be done. He wanted the two of them just enjoying each other’s company and trying out whatever things these clever humans can come up with. 

Just the two of them together, on their own side.

The shop door’s bell chimed as Jedediah entered. The place was huge and every nook and cranny was filled with all sorts of items throughout history. From pots, vases, old clocks, and furniture, to muskets, armor, swords, spears, and other ancient weapons. All cluttered around in an organized mess. There was so much stuff that there was barely enough space to walk around. Jedediah never really liked standing there for too long. The crampedness reminds him too much of Hell’s office spaces. At least the shop wasn’t as cold, dark, and gloomy. And Octavius’ warm angelic presence enveloping the place and every object within, made it bearable in the least.

The demon likes being able to move, see. 

He likes to be free. 

Wild and untamed.

Which is most of the reason why he felt kinship with the cowboys of the Old West, way back then. It was possibly the most joyous years Jedediah ever spent here on Earth. 

He remembered the thrill of adventure coursing through his body as he rode on his horse named Tavi, the only horse he was able to train to be calm in his presence and even trust him (and no, he totally didn’t name him after a certain angel, no siree). He remembered the wind blowing against his face and the welcoming warmth of the sun beating down on him (welcoming to him at least, being technically a reptile and all). Tavi’s hooves kicking up the sand around them as they rode across the barren plains with the boys, all hootin’ and hollerin’ at the endless sky above them. With nobody to stop them. 

No law nor man could hinder them from riding free like the wind.

But sometimes, and Jedediah won’t admit it to anyone else, those days can get lonely without Octavius. Sure the cowboys were great company to be with and where he felt like he somehow belonged, but nothing compares to how at home he felt being with the angel. Just them having conversations and jokes that go way back centuries. 

Unfortunately, Octavius isn’t that much fond of staying out in the wilderness for so long and prefers to stay in his antique shop, looking after all of the things he has collected over the centuries. He looks after them with such care and love that they all remain in mint condition like the day they were made. To the point that every now and then, people from different museums around the world would come by and try to buy these items. 

But he always turned them down much to their chagrin.

In fact, the angel never actually sold a single one of these relics, no matter who the customer was. Jedediah always teased him that the shop is really just a place for his hoard. He always seemed so offended whenever he called it a hoard, going off on a tangent about how angels don’t own such a thing. He kept these items out of sentiment, not out of greed. 

The demon thought that didn’t really excuse the great lengths he goes to, except actual physical violence, to keep customers from buying anything.

Speaking of his friend, Jedediah found him at the counter trying to disuade a customer from buying an ancient Roman galea. The demon chuckled to himself as he leaned his back against a fancy wooden table from the Victorian era with his arms crossed over his chest and decided to watch the argument play out. One of the many tactics Octavius uses to avoid any purchase is to raise the prices to unreasonable amounts. 

But none are as expensive as the Roman relics. 

Out of all the other ancient civilizations, he was most intrigued by the Roman culture. It is through them that Octavius gave in to the urge to indulge in human delights. 

Food, music, art, literature, and many more.

But of course, those things did not deter him from doing his angelic duties. By orders from Above, he helped a Roman citizen out of a very problematic situation and the man was forever grateful. But much to his embarrassment (and Jedediah’s eternal amusement), the human named his child “Octavius” in his honor, believing he was sent by the gods to his aid. And by Roman custom, incidentally all the man’s descendants are named that way, including the first emperor himself. To this day, the angel still blushes and crosses his arms with a huff, whenever Jedediah brought it up with a laugh.

Octavius always looked so cute when he does that.

The way his warm brown eyes widen with a beautiful shade of red dusting his cheeks. His pretty mouth that Jedediah longed to kiss, sputtering in embarrassment, before he turns away.

But that’s not the only thing he loves about him.

The way he smiles. His white teeth showing and the skin around his eyes crinkling in amusement. A smile that shines brighter than the sun and lights up his world.

The way he laughs. A deep, hearty laugh that never fails to make his heart skip a beat. 

The way his lips pout cutely whenever he was teased.

The way he rolls his eyes with a sigh in mild annoyance, but always with a hint of fondness, with whatever mischief the demon has done.

The way he runs his hand through his soft dark hair and bites his lip as his eyes are trained in concentration at the task at hand. A sight more mesmerizing than it should be.

Jedediah has fallen again, and boy howdy, he has fallen hard. 

He has fallen for his best friend.

He’s been keeping these feelings locked up in his heart for so many centuries now. Many times he wanted to tell the angel how he felt. When they were both drunk out of their minds at the back of the antique shop, or right after saving him from inconvenient discorporation because of his own stubbornness. 

But he always held himself back. 

Saving himself from painful heartbreak if Octavius didn’t reciprocate and worse, not want to be his friend anymore. Oh sure, he explained to him many times before about how angels love every living creature around them but the kind of love Jedediah wants from him is different. 

He doesn’t want to be loved in a general, appreciative way, like the angel feels towards everyone else. 

He wants to be _loved_ -loved by him. 

He wants to be held close to him, just wanting to feel his warm body against his and feel soothed by a hand combing through his blond hair. 

He wants to wake up everyday to those brown eyes staring back with so much tenderness. 

He wants to be kissed softly, on his lips, on his forehead, on his cheeks, on his body. 

He wants to spend every moment with him, whether it be doing something so mundane but so human or just laying together with their hands intertwined, their breathing and heartbeats in sync with each other.

He wants him.

Jedediah wasn’t sure that Octavius would ever feel that way. 

How can an angel love a demon? A wretched creature who disobeyed God.

So he kept his distance, trying to convince himself that being his best friend is satisfying enough, no matter how much his heart was aching for more.

He’s already been rejected once when he was too curious for his own good, he’s not ready to be rejected again.

Pulling himself away from his thoughts, Jedediah continued to observe the heated argument between Octavius and the stubborn customer. The customer was repeatedly saying something with an angry look on his face while pointing at the galea and pointing at Octavius. The angel on the other hand, is trying to calmly diffuse the situation and urging the customer to leave while glancing at the helmet every now and then (probably making sure the man doesn’t damage it in his grip). But the demon can clearly see how his polite facade was slowly breaking from the sheer irritation he’s feeling at the situation. With a sigh, Jedediah straightened up with a mischievious smile playing on his lips for what he was about to do.

The customer was on his wit’s end. He put the galea on the counter and with blazing eyes, he was about to threaten Octavius by declaring he will call the authorities (whoever that may be) for this and storm out of the shop. 

But then something touched his leg. 

He glanced down and the sight that greeted him made him immediately pale and he let out a loud, high-pitched shriek that would have been heard from next door. He jumped backwards but lost his footing and fell to the floor. One of his hands hit a tall porcelain vase, almost making it topple over. He scrambled to his feet and bolted out the door.

Octavius stared at the man in confusion before leaning over the counter and his facial expression quickly melted into one of relief and fondness. 

“Thank you, dear.”

A large snake, big enough to coil around an average-sized human, slithered on the floor. Then it quickly morphed into Jedediah. The demon stretched his limbs for a bit. It has been a long while since he changed into his serpent form. After hearing a satisfying pop of few of his joints, he addressed Octavius, 

“Well it looked like he was rilin’ you up real good there, hoss. So-“ 

He leaned forward with his arm on the counter and a hand on his hip, tilted up the brim of his hat so he can peer at him over his dark sunglasses that slid down his nose. With a roguish smile, he asked,

“Lunch?”

Jedediah tried to calm his heart that was pounding against his ribcage when Octavius smiled back and replied with a voice as smooth as honey,

“Thought you would never ask.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to the restaurant was short. Mostly because the car drove through the streets with incredible speed. As it narrowly avoided pedestrians and other vehicles, its occupants yelled,

“Jedediah! For goodness’ sake! Could you slow down?!”

“Aw, come on angel, we’re barely pushin’ 90! YEEHAW!”

Octavius released his death grip on the door handle when the car finally stopped. Even after almost a century of riding around with Jedediah, it seems that he can never get used to it. He got out on shaky legs but with a hand on the roof of the vehicle and a deep breath, he was able to quickly compose himself before he and his friend entered the restaurant.

It was newly opened, with its main deal being that it serves food from many countries around the world. From Asia, to Europe, to America. It wasn’t overly fancy and not overly simple either. The decorations seemed to be a clever mish-mash of all these different cultures together, giving the restaurant quite a colorful look. But that wasn’t really where Octavius’ attention is focused on.

Rather, he’s more focused on the delicious food that was served. Italian tomato pasta, cooked from fresh ingredients with no chemicals added whatsoever (he has lived long enough and tasted many kinds of food to know the difference). The angel closed his eyes with a moan of delight as he chewed.

It tasted simply, _amazing._

Jedediah on the other hand, helped himself with some tender, juicy smoked barbeque. The demon hummed in approval before he swallowed. His appreciation of food may not come as close as Octavius’ own, but he still knows good food when he tastes it. 

For the rest of the afternoon, the angel and the demon chatted as they ate, reminiscing some old memories of their other lunch....meetings (they both refuse to admit to thinking of them as lunch dates). 

“Do you remember the crepes we had back in, oh when was it? Paris, 1793?”

Jedediah took a sip from his glass of fine whiskey before he responded.

“Oh yeah. Reign of Terror. All the French gettin’ crazy with the head-slicin’ like a bunch of fellas on a toot an’ havin’ a hog-killin’ time. Who’s responsible fer that again?”

Octavius paused in chewing for a moment as his mind dug through the memories of that time, trying to remember. But alas, he came up with nothing. He shook his head and swallowed before replying, 

“Can’t recall.”

The angel twirled his fork in his pasta again and brought it up to his mouth. After chewing and swallowing, he talked again.

“This restaurant serves crepes for dessert, I saw it on the menu. Do you want to order some?”

He turned to his friend but the demon didn’t reply. Instead, an amused smile grew on his face and he chuckled a bit.

“What?” asked Octavius.

“Ya got a little somethin’ there,” he answered as he pointed to a spot on his own cheek.

Octavius tried to wipe off the piece of food with his napkin. Jedediah shook his head, chuckling more.

“Still there, partner.”

The angel tried again but to no avail. The demon sighed with an affectionate smile before bringing his chair closer to his side.

“Here, lemme just-“ he took his napkin and gently dabbed at the spot where there was a small smear of tomato. 

Octavius sat perfectly still the entire time. He felt his cheeks heat up, both at the gesture and how close they were to each other. 

“There ya go,” his friend pulled away and the angel let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Th-Thank you,” he stuttered out as his heart still hasn’t quite settled in his chest. 

Jedediah froze, just now realizing what had happened. 

“Uh,” he quickly put down the napkin on the table and brought his chair back to its original place. 

“Y-Yer welcome angel,” he also stuttered as he lowered the brim of his hat to hide his blushing face.

An awkward silence stretched between them for a few moments, before Octavius cleared his throat. 

“So. Do you still want those crepes?”

They ended up having to bring the crepes with them as take-out. After paying the bill and giving a generous tip, the duo walked out of the restaurant. Only to be greeted by a harsh rain pouring down upon the city. 

“Oh dear, I left my umbrella back at the shop.” Octavius muttered in dismay.

But then he felt the familiar shimmer of a miracle and a large shadow fell upon him. 

He looked up and saw a large, black-feathered wing draped over him, shielding him from the rain. 

He turned to Jedediah who had his wings out. The demon rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit bashful as he kicked a pebble on the sidewalk. 

“Figured I’d return a little favour ya did fer me. A long time ago.”

Oh yes, Octavius remembers that day very well. The first ever thunderstorm that swept the Earth. Up to now, he still wasn’t quite sure what prompted him to do it. Shielding his enemy, whom he just met and has just caused some trouble, from the blessed rain. 

He remembered feeling incredibly bewildered and out of his element with this demon who suddenly slithered up to him and started talking. He was just so....different to the rest of his kind. Any other demon (at least what Octavius heard about them) would immediately try to kill any angel they see. They would try to claw at them, tear them apart with such cruelty, hatred, and most of all, rage. 

Especially since The Fall happened not long before.

But Jedediah, or Crawley at that time, never did that. He never once regarded him with a glare or a sneer. He just casually striked up a conversation of his philosophical musings about the whole ‘eating the forbidden fruit’ incident he caused. As if he didn’t realize the position he put himself in by being the reason the first humans were banished from Paradise. As if the angel wouldn’t strike him down the moment he opened his mouth. 

As if the both of them weren’t enemies. 

Octavius became intrigued by him. Intrigued enough to to immediately drape his wing over him to protect him. 

Whatever it really was that made him do it, he’s glad it happened.

Because it was the moment that sparked this beautiful, emotional friendship between them that grew stronger over the course of six thousand years. That no matter what happens, they would always find themselves coming back to each other.

A friendship, that the angel hoped for a while now, would turn into something more.

With Jedediah’s wing serving as his cover from the rain, Octavius clutched the box filled with their crepes close to his chest and quickly got in the passenger’s seat of the car. The demon hid his wings and jumped into the driver’s seat not long after. 

The engine roared to life and the duo rode down the wet roads.

~~~~~~~~~~

Rain drops pattered against the windshield of the car. Octavius, still gripping the door handle tightly, tried to relax to these sounds and ignore the vehicle’s speed that wasn’t deterred by the weather. 

The familiar tunes of Queen filled the comfortable silence. The angel decided to look out the window. He watched, mesmerized at the colorful city lights as they zoomed by. The colors blended with each other, streaking across his line of sight. Like an endless rainbow. 

Octavius let a small smile form by his lips in this little moment. Which was soon broken when a particular song started playing on the radio. 

_”I can dim the lights and sing you songs, full of sad things.  
We can do the tango just for two.  
I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings.  
Be your valentino just for you.”_

As the song went on, Octavius felt warmth blossom in his chest and creep up to his face. He looked away from the window and focused his gaze on his lap as his heartbeat sped up and pounded in his ears. 

Oh good heavens, why does his mind keep drifting off to a certain someone?

He snuck a glance towards Jedediah who tightly gripped the steering wheel, his gaze determinedly fixed on the road ahead of them. His jaw clenched and he tried to keep a straight face, wanting to show that the song is not affecting him in any way. But the angel could see, even without the city lights illuminating the demon’s handsome face, that there was a deep red blush that was coloring his cheeks.

_”Ooh let me feel your heartbeat (grow faster, faster).  
Ooh, ooh, can you feel my love heat?  
Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love.  
And tell me how do you feel right after all.”_

_”I’d like for you and I to go romancing.  
Say the word, your wish is my command.” _

Jedediah’s hand shot out and immediately fiddled with the radio to change the music. But as if with a mind of its own (and a mischievious one at that), it kept turning back to the song no matter how many times he changes the station. 

After the fifth attempt, he growled in frustration. 

“Dagnabbit!” he turned off the radio.

After three seconds, it turned on again to that same song. Jedediah groaned and thumped his head on the wheel in defeat as his whole face turned red.

_”Ooh love! Ooh lover boy!  
What’re you doin’ tonight, hey boy?  
Write my letter, feel much better.  
And use my fancy patter on the telephone!”_

Octavius smiled and tried to supress a giggle that bubbled in his throat. He continued to stare at his friend as if he was the only thing that mattered in the whole universe. 

Then he felt it.

That familiar, burning love the angel only ever felt for him. 

_”When I’m not with you, think of you always.  
(I miss those long hot summer nights) I miss you.  
When I’m not with you, think of me always.  
Love you, love you.” _

It started as a small spark, then it grew stronger and stronger with every century that passed by. 

With every conversation. 

With every lunch date. 

With every favor.

With every small gesture.

With every smile.

With every laugh.

Until it became a hot, passionate fire that consumed every fiber of his being and will never burn out for the rest of eternity. 

Octavius used to fear this fire. He feared how much it burns him. But most of all, he feared for the both of them. 

He feared the consequences should this fire be known.

But not anymore.

Jedediah let out a shaky but relieved breath when the song finally came to an end. 

Now that was just uncalled for.

He glared at the steering wheel of his car through his dark sunglasses and he could almost feel the vehicle secretly laughing at his embarrassment.

The demon resisted the urge to huff.

At least Tavi didn’t use to annoy him as much.

The tension left his muscles but he still felt sweaty all over. The collar of his shirt was starting to feel tight and dagnabbit! Why is it so hot all of a sudden?

“Heh. Weird that song started playin’,” he tried so hard to not let his voice shake when he said that.

He was met with silence.

Concerned, the demon turned to his friend and tried not to be startled by the gaze that was locked onto him.

Octavius stared at him with an unreadable expression. There was an unknown light in his eyes but they were burning with such intensity that Jedediah gulped.

“Er, Oct-“

“Jed, pull over.”

He jumped a bit at the sudden command but he did what he was asked. The angel almost never calls him by that nickname. Only sticking with his full name or “dear” like what he calls everyone else, to keep things “professional.”

The only times he remembers him ever calling him “Jed” were in fuzzy memories of drunken nights when their minds were so darn sloshed. 

He hazily remembers hands reaching, yearning to touch. 

Their bodies seated almost flush against each other. 

The both of them breathing heavily. 

In those moments, he almost said it. 

But by some force of will that fought through his state of mind, he always bit his tongue back from baring his heart to him.

But he also remembers other moments of hearing that nickname.

Moments when emotions overtook him and his worst memories came too light. When his walls of false bravado crumbled leaving him feeling so broken, so vulnerable and Octavius was there, holding him close and whispering comforts. 

He remembered his nickname being whispered so tenderly and so gentle, he felt like he didn’t deserve it.

So for the angel to suddenly call him “Jed,” when he is very much sober right now and having no reason to comfort him through a breakdown, it made the demon’s nervousness flare up and feeling genuinely scared for what’s to come.

~~~~~~~~~~

When the car pulled over, silence once again reigned between them. Octavius finally broke his gaze from Jedediah and looked down at his lap as he tried to gather his thoughts. 

Good Lord, how does he even begin to explain his feelings?

Octavius prided himself in being an angel who always planned ahead. With his cleverness and skills in organization that would amaze any human (though considered mediocre at best by Heaven’s standards), he found himself well-prepared for whatever the future will throw at him. 

So what on earth was he thinking, asking Jedediah to pull over without a moment’s hesitation?

His mind was buzzing and going too fast. His heart was pounding so hard it might burst from his chest. He never felt this panicked and disorganized since the Apocalypse. Nonetheless, he forced himself to focus. He considered every word of what he was about to say very carefully. Which proved rather difficult because of his overly paranoid thoughts continually intruding.

This was proabably a mistake. A huge mistake.

He should apologize to Jedediah, come up with some excuse and tell him to continue on their way, and forget this ever happened-

No!

That would be cowardly. He may be retired, but an angel is supposed to be a prime example of courage. Never cowering away from their enemies or their own fears. 

Octavius has spent far too many decades cowering from his own feelings, denying them. Even hurting his friend in the process.

No. No more shying away from the truth.

Gathering up as much bravery as he can and with his mind made up with what he wants to say, he let his eyes wander up to the love of his life.

Jedediah was watching him the entire time, twiddling his thumbs on his lap and squirming a bit in his seat when the angel’s intense gaze was on him again. 

“Er, e-everythin’ alright there Octie?” his voice shook with uncertainty and he flashed a nervous smile.

Octie? Now that’s new. He’s only been called that once and he made it abundantly clear he didn’t like it. But in this moment, somehow he didn’t mind.

Octavius opened and closed his mouth. He closed his eyes and he let out a breath to calm himself.

“Jedediah, Jed, there’s....something I must tell you. Something I’ve been _meaning_ to tell you for a long time now and I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.”

With shaky hands, Octavius reached out and grasped the demon’s hands in his own. They were pleasantly warm and helped ground him as he spilled everything that he kept in his heart. 

“Jedediah Smith, you are incredibly _precious_ to me. Ever since we first met atop the Eastern Gate of Eden, there was always this...pull that brings me to you. Like a magnet. At first, I was sure it was mere interest because you are not like the other demons or anyone I’ve ever met, really. But the more time has passed spent with you, the more I realized that you are worth more than anything in this universe. You are worth more than Heaven and all of Creation itself combined. You’re clever, witty, funny, but most of all, kind, loving, and more courageous, dare I say, than me.”

Octavius took a moment to collect himself as his whole body shuddered at the sheer emotion he’s feeling. Then he continued.

“Words fail to describe the full extent of what I feel for you. I can only say that being with you is like being home. I felt more at home with you than I ever felt with my fellow angels. It just feels so right and if that’s wrong, then I would gladly Fall if it meant being with you for the rest of eternity.”

Jedediah’s mouth hung open like a gaping fish and he felt like he forgot to breathe. His mind went blank and he couldn’t think straight to form any words to say. 

This is....this is what he fantasized about for so many long years yet here he is, failing to come up with a proper response. A reassurance that yes, he feels exactly the same. It was like he lost control of his body. He sat still, his mouth not cooperating with his brain wanting to scream those three simple words. 

When he finally got a hold of himself, Octavius started speaking again.

“I...know that this seems...unexpected. A-And I understand if this makes you uncomfortable that you would want to avoid me for a while.“

The angel’s breath shuddered as he said that and he no longer was looking at the demon. One didn’t have to be observant to see the growing shame that was eating him up from the inside. 

Dagnabbit! Was he too quiet for too long?

“Hey, hey Octavius,” he brought a hand up to his cheek, brushing away a stray tear. He still wasn’t looking at him.

“Angel, look at me,” his voice was barely above a whisper. 

Octavius’s gaze flicked up to him with glistening eyes and Jedediah silently cursed himself.

“Y’know I’ll always be here. Ol’ Jedediah ain’t goin’ anywhere. I love ya too darn much to leave ya. If I had to choose between you an’ the open Western plains, hell I’d trade every ride if it meant bein’ by yer side forever.” 

Darn he’s never been good with words. There’s so much he wants to say but he finds himself all tongue-tied.

But it seemed to be all that Octavius wanted to hear.

“Y-You love me?”

His eyes brightened and he smiled that dadgum smile of his.

The demon found himself grinning back.

“‘Course I love you, ya darn idiot!”

They both laughed, feeling a massive weight lifted off their chests and a relief they’ve never felt in a long time.

When they finally caught their breaths, they held each other’s gazes and the rest of the world seemed to vanish around them.

The air became thick with apprehension.

Slowly, Octavius lifted his hands towards either side of Jedediah’s face. 

“May I?” he asked.

The demon felt his mouth go dry and he breathed a soft, “S-Sure.”

Gently, the angel removed his sunglasses and placed them on the car’s dashboard.

He found himself staring at amber eyes with slitted pupils. Octavius always found them so breathtaking.

He understood that humans would find such eyes alarming, which is why Jedediah had to conceal them. 

But he oh so wanted to gaze into them more often.

He brought his hands back to caress his cheeks, feeling them warm up from his touch.

“You have such beautiful eyes.”

The demon blushed deeper and he found it hard to swallow.

“O-Oh?”

Then the angel slowly leaned forward, capturing their lips in a passionate kiss. Passionate but so very gentle and full of love.

They tilted their heads a bit and their kiss deepened. Six thousand years worth of pent up emotion were released in that moment. Their hearts were pounding in their ears but they soon found a steady rhythm. Jedediah’s stetson fell from his head as Octavius’ hands found themselves tangled in his blond hair. Jedediah then wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer.

Technically, they didn’t need to breathe but after what felt like an eternity they still pulled away, both feeling light-headed and panting heavily as they rested their foreheads against each other. They softly smiled, content, as they listened to sound of their breathing and the gentle rain still pouring outside.

The angel then lowered his head on the demon’s shoulder and nuzzled his neck. 

“Would you like to stay the night, at my place?” he whispered against the soft skin.

The demon combed his fingers through his dark hair as he replied,

“Thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
